I Bet
by Jaiaelle
Summary: They made bets, spurred on by Lola, that Quinn and Logan wouldn't last. Quinn/Logan one-shot.


_Author's Note: This is my first Zoey 101 fanfiction in a looong time and it's kind of a test, of sorts, to still if I can still write the characters IC. When I began this, it was going to end completely different but over half way through, I realized that I couldn't go with my original idea. This one is too campy and fun - but I will write another story, soon hopefully. Please read and review! Thanks!!_

**_I Bet_**

No one expected Logan and Quinn to last. The shock of their relationship died away quickly (sooner than either member of the couple had thought) but, in secret, students around PCA's fairly small campus took bets on when the couple made famous by their declarations of love at Junior Prom would break up. Lola Martinez, one of Quinn Pensky's best friends, as well as roommate, who hated Logan Reese with an inexplicable passion, had begun the pool, for she firmly believed that Quinn and Logan just didn't make sense. Soon others were picking dates and putting money down. Only Zoey Brooks, with her high moral standards, had refused to bend to pressure and select a day and month in which the alleged break up would take place. However, one lopsided grin from her newly aqcuired boyfriend and a "C'mon Zoey…" and she had caved, handing over her twenty dollars and choosing July fifth.

Completely lost in each other, Quinn and Logan remained oblivious to the their friends underhanded dealings concerning their relationship.

Two nights before summer break, Logan and Quinn strolled hand in hand down the beach, the cool wind of the night lightly touching their shoulders and wrapping around them. "What a beautiful night," Quinn murmured, eyes on the stars that twinkled overhead.

Eyes on his girlfriend, Logan grinned. "Sure."

Scrunching her nose and jutting out her bottom lip a bit, Quinn slightly turned her head so that she was looking into Logan's eyes. "What are you thinking about baby?"

"How great you are."

Though the words were completely corny, Quinn couldn't help but smile. Only months beforehand, Logan wouldn't have dreamed of uttering such words to her. In fact, she was fairly certain that he wouldn't have dreamed of uttering such words to anyone but himself. Contemplating his words further, she couldn't help but sigh. "Do you realize that we're going to spend the whole summer apart?"

While gently squeezing her hand, he replied, "Don't be so sure about that babe."

She stopped in mid stride, which also caused him to cease in his trek. "What do you mean Logan? Are…are you going to come visit me?" The thought of her very handsome and very romantic (the former being a truth that no one really believed he was capable of but Quinn had witnessed firsthand several times) boyfriend visiting her in her home state of Oregon sent a trill of excitement down her spine. "That would be a lot better than Skype or cell phones or video messaging!"

Giving her a look that answered her question, he said, "Duh, Quinn, I'm going to visit you. Do you think I'm going to sit around down here while my hot girlfriend is getting hit on by coffee loving Oregonites?"

"Oregonians," she automatically corrected.

"Huh?" His face quirked in a adorable manner and Quinn leaned forward to peck his lips with hers.

"Never mind. I'm so excited Logan!" Slipping her arm through the crook of his, she pulled him along, grains of sand sliding beneath their feet. "You can meet my seventh grade Science teacher, Ms. Cook. She changed my life…"

Back in room 101, Lola surveyed the "break-up calendar," counted the already collected money, then smiled. "They'll be apart by the beginning of next year, I'm sure of it."

Mouth turning down at the corners as she leafed through a magazine on her bed, Zoey responded, "I don't know Lola. They seem pretty happy."

Waving her hand in the air, as if to dismiss the absurd idea that Quinn could possibly be happy with Logan, Lola made a "pfft" sound. "It's not so strange that they got together Zo. Quinn needed a rebound guy and Logan, despite what he wants us to think, is not a lady killer. But they won't _stay _together. I'd bet my future academy award on it."

Rolling her eyes, Zoey replied, "Okay, fine Lola. But if you're wrong, I expect that Academy Award addressed to my future Malibu home."

Eyes narrowed, Lola jumped off the top bunk, feet hitting the floor. "You're on Zoey Brooks."

As usual, the summer passed by too quickly and soon the teens found themselves back on PCA's idyllic campus, ready to share the adventures they had participated in individually or with others. Zoey was one bursting with a narrative that involved herself, Chase Matthews, and the white sands of Maui's shores. Excited, she practically ran to her room, inwardly compiling the details she wanted to highlight to her roommates. As she put her hand on the door, she heard someone calling her name. Spinning around, she found herself face to face with Lola. Squealing as one, the two girls hopped, hugged, talked over each other, before Lola, rather breathlessly, said loudly, "Ready to see how wrong you were?"

Not even bothering to question her friend as to what she was referring to, Zoey arched an eyebrow. "I'm ready to see how wrong _you_ were."

Frowning, Lola crossed her arms over her chest. "You can't actually think they're still together, can you? I mean, if they were, wouldn't we have heard something from Quinn? Last summer, she emailed us practically every day, boasting about how great a boyfriend Mark was. I didn't get anything about Logan."

Smiling secretively, as if she knew something, Zoey pushed the door open, revealing Quinn and Logan sitting on the couch and joined at the lips. "Hey Quinn, Logan," sang Zoey while Lola glared at her.

"You knew something I didn't," hissed Lola.

Her grin widening, Zoey nodded. "Yup. Logan spent over half the summer in Oregon, with Quinn. Which was why Quinn was too busy to email anybody."

Turning her eyes toward Quinn and Logan, who were watching their friends curiously, Lola sneered. "Yuck. I can't believe you're still with him."

Glancing at her boyfriend (and noticing just how adorable he looked in his sleeveless red shirt and jean shorts with his new haircut), Quinn wrinkled her nose. "Why would I break up with Logan? I love him."

A goofy expression arrested Logan's features at her words and he slipped his arm around her waist, resting his hand on the curvature of her hip. "Yeah, Lola. She loves me. Quinn loves me, isn't that amazing?" He fixed his brown eyes on Quinn, blinking several times, as if he still couldn't believe that she loved him.

"It is amazing," retorted Lola, glowering as she dragged her suitcase across the room. Unzipping it, she ripped out several contents and began throwing them on her bed. "It's amazing that Quinn's so smart yet she still fell for you."

"Hey-" started Quinn, ready to launch into a diatribe against her friend.

Touching her arm gently, Logan cleared his throat and said, "You're right, Lola. I, uh, don't get it. I know you don't either. Probably no one does. But…we love each other. I love her, okay?"

It may not have been the most eloquent of appeals but it stopped Lola in mid-unpacking, something dropping from her hand to floor in the process. "Huh," was all Lola had to grunt in response.

"Well, I think it's great," said Zoey, flopping on the single bed. "I can already see how you're different Logan. You're living proof how love can change a person."

"Speaking of love," said Quinn, slyly. "How was your summer with Chase?"

Groaning, Logan jumped off the couch. "Spare me the girl talk. I'll see you later babe." Bending at the waist, he kissed his girlfriend goodbye before preparing to stride out the room. But as he did, while Zoey started listing the awesome events of her summer with Chase, Logan spotted the item that Lola had accidentally let flutter to the ground earlier. Stooping down, he picked it up, flipping through it's pages. As he did, his eyes grew. "Lola, what's this?" he asked, interrupting Zoey in the middle of a story that involved a celebrity that Chase had run into - literally - over the summer.

Seeing what Logan was referring to, Lola raced to his side and snatched it out of his hand. "Oh, this? It's nothing." Relying on all her acting skills, she smiled sweetly. Unfortunately, her friends saw right through her. Knowing what Lola was holding, Zoey buried her head in her hands while Quinn, sensing that all was not right, came to stand by Logan's side.

"What is it?"

"It's a calendar of when people think we're going to break up," Logan stated, simply.

"What?!?!?" Lunging forward, Quinn grasped the calendar in Lola's hands, immediately beginning a tug of war with the other girl. Every time Quinn thought she had it, Lola pulled harder, almost wrenching it away from Quinn. With one final yank, Quinn won the battle, sending herself sprawling onto the ground. At her side, Logan helped her to sit up. Leafing through the calendar, Quinn saw dates and names. "So, you started a pool to see when Logan and I would break up?"

Looking more than a little guilty, Lola nodded her head. "It's just…you two are so weird! You being with Logan doesn't make sense!" Noticing that Quinn was growing red and her finger was hovering near the button that activated her zap watch, Lola took a step backward, while making a X over her chest with her arms. "But…but I'm starting to see how much Logan loves you Quinn. Sort of. Kind of. I mean, I want to. Please don't hurt me," she finally whimpered, hanging her head.

Dropping her hand to her side, Quinn sighed. "Fine, I won't. But only if you promise to give Logan a chance. I know that he's been narcissistic and somewhat malicious over the years but there's another side to him. Trust me."

Biting her bottom lip, because she honestly didn't know what either narcissistic or malicious meant, Lola lifted her shoulders up before letting them droop down. "Okay, I will. But you," she said, pointing at Logan, her tone serious. "If you hurt her…"

"If I hurt her," Logan finished for her. "You have the right to unleash any of Quinn's weird experiments on me."

That seemed to satisfy Lola. "Deal."

Shaking her head, Quinn glanced at the month of July, eyes drawn to the fifth. "Zoey! I can't believe you participated in this!"

Ashamed, Zoey slumped, back arching in a way that was definitely not correct posture. "Chase prodded me…" she said, trying to blame her own discretion on her boyfriend.

"Wait!" cried Logan, finger pointing the bottom of the month. "Chase wrote something here."

Squinting, Quinn's eyes first noticed Michael Barrett's assertion that they would break-up on July 28th, then skimmed to where Logan's finger rested. Reading aloud, she said, "I bet…Quinn and Logan stay together longer than anyone thinks. I guess I'm just a sucker for love stories."

Sitting up straight again, Zoey angled her head to one side. "My Chase wrote that?"

Eyes moist, Quinn replied, "He did indeed."

Biting back a smile, Zoey made an excuse and hurried from the room, obviously headed to see _her_ Chase.

Watching her go, Lola thought of her own handsome boyfriend, wondering if he had arrived on campus yet. "You guys, forgive me for being so dumb. But…I'm going to go see if Vince is here."

After Lola had gone, Quinn turned toward Logan, raising her knuckles to Logan's cheek and softly stroking the skin there. "I hope Chase is right," she murmured, eyes reflecting that hope.

Beaming, he ran his hands through her long and silky hair. "I bet he is."

Six years later, as Zoey was preparing dinner for her husband of eight months (yes, she had married Chase Matthews, in a small ceremony on a Maui beach) she received two items in the mail. Precariously carrying both inside, she set them down on the table in the kitchen of the Bostonian home she shared with Chase. Her attention was first drawn to the oblong package from Lola. Using a pair of scissors, she opened the package, discovering inside a golden statue. Accompanying the statue was a note that read, "You were right Zo. About Quinn and Logan, all those years ago. So here's the statue I owe you."

Chuckling, Zoey placed the statue on the table before opening the envelope that had also arrived that day. Sliding the contents out of the envelope, Zoey's eyes scanned the words on the fancy invitation.

_You are Cordially Invited_

_To the Wedding of_

_Quinn Lousia Pensky_

_And_

_Logan Thomas Reese_

_Saturday, June 15th, 2015_

_10:00 am_

_Pacific Coast Academy, Front Lawn_

_Reception to Follow_

And, in tiny script, at the bottom of the invitation, were the words:

_Join us in the union of two_

_Many once made bets would never make it._

_As of June 15th, 2015,_

_All bets are off._

_End._

_Author's Note: I completely made up Quinn and Logan's middle names...so if they're different, sorry. I don't know them. Again, please read and review! It's so easy to review...just click the button...please? Especially 'cause if you do I'll be motivated to write more Q/L fics!_


End file.
